


Zentangle

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Glaryl, M/M, Season 3, adorable glenn, darlenn, daryl is bored, glenn loves to draw, season 4 ish, zentangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't know what a zentangle is, you should definitely look it up on google. They're really fun and relaxing to make, and they're pretty too :) hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zentangle

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what a zentangle is, you should definitely look it up on google. They're really fun and relaxing to make, and they're pretty too :) hope you guys enjoy!

"Anybody seen Glenn?" Daryl grunted, walking into the kitchen and looking around for his Korean.

"Haven't seen him since the run." Maggie shrugged,"Something about sharpies."

"Maybe he's up in the guard tower." Carol suggested,"He ran off that way."

"Aight." Daryl took off and headed outside to the guard tower. To his disappointment, the kid wasn't there. But there was a pink sharpie lying on the ground. 

"The hell?" He picked it up and examined the bright marker. What was this thing doing here? Pocketing it, he took a quick glance outside, and left the guard tower. 

He searched everywhere. The garden, with Rick, out by the gates, in the kitchen again, the cells. Shit he even checked the cars and outside of the fence to see if the Korean had gotten tangled up out there. All he found was a purple sharpie in their cell.

"Glenn?" He called out, walking outside for the third time,"Glenn!"

"Yeah?" Glenn's voice piped up. 

Daryl looked around like a blind man,"Where the hell are ya?"

"Up here." He looked up to see Glenn perched up on the roof, blue sharpie in hand.

"What're you doin'?"

"Trying to draw. It was the only flat place I could find that did the trick." Glenn looked over to the ladder that Hershel was limping by. 

Fighting the urge to hurl a rock at the kid, Daryl walked over to the ladder and climbed it to the roof. Glenn was laying sprawled out, papers all around him and weighted by rocks, and a ton of sharpies too. He tossed the purple and pink ones down with the others.

"Oh." Glenn scrambled for the pink one,"Uh...thanks."

Daryl shrugged and sat down to look at what he was drawing. To him, it looked like a mess of lines and intricate designs created by fine point sharpies. But Glenn was strangely absorbed in the drawing, already outlined with black sharpie.

Glenn must have noticed his confused expression,"Its called a Zentangle. Kind of...helps me relax in a sort of way. Wanna try? I've got a book you can copy designs from, or you can trace the sketches of this one and color it."

Daryl shrugged. Why not? He picked up the book and a blank paper, and Glenn tossed him a mechanical pencil he had picked up on a run. The pencil felt funny in his fingers, he was so used to a bolt or a crossbow, or even a gun, not pencils. He flipped open the book, staring at the first page in confusion.

Glenn put a fully colored paper down beside him and showed him how he'd drawn it. How he had drawn two squiggly lines all the way down and three across, and filled each up with different patterns. Daryl nodded and made an attempt at making something similar. He flipped through the book, finding patterns that looked simple enough.

Like tracing caps and creating little circles, then drawing a line right through the middle of the space and coloring each side the opposite color. Blue on black, and black on blue, at least that's what he planned. Then he kind of let his mind do what it wanted. Soon enough, he had a full paper, sketched out.

Glenn rolled two black sharpies over, a fine tip and a regular one, and Daryl went to work tracing each and every line and filling in what he wanted with the black. His eyes wandered over to the multicolored sharpies. It turned out to be a difficult decision. Now he could see why Glenn kept staring at the sharpies like picking the wrong one would kill him. 

He reached over and grabbed the first one his fingers touched, and went to work.

\---

"What're we gonna do with these now?" He rolled over so he was laying on his back, marker all over his hands and on the side of his face. 

"We can hang 'em up in the cell, maybe?" Glenn suggested, poking him with the marker,"Can I draw on you?"

"Why?"

"...I don't know."

"Have at it." 

Giggling, Glenn went to work drawing an arrow down his arm and a few little zentangle designs on his bicep. Daryl took off his shirt when Glenn ran out of canvas. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold markers dancing along his skin, and Glenn lightly caressing his side as he did so. Glenn kissed over all of his old scars, like he always would, and drew something ever each and every one of them. Including the one where the bolt had went through his side.

Glenn soon became distracted with kissing him though, and soon found himself simply laying on the concrete together, kissing languidly. The sun started to set, and they began to clean up. Daryl gathered the papers while Glenn scrambled about to get the sharpies together. He found a black marker on the ground, and lightly drew his signature over Glenn's arm. Glenn rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey Daryl! Come help me with this!" Rick yelled, lugging a large crate around the courtyard.

"Meet me in the room." He handed Glenn their drawings and kissed his forehead.

"Alright." Glenn giggled and took off, showing off the signature on his arm.

Daryl jogged over and grabbed the other end of the crate, dragging it where it needed to be.

"Nice tattoo you got there." Tyreese whistled, gesturing at the drawings on his arm.

Daryl shot him a look, which made Tyreese raise his hands in defense. After helping with that, he jogs off to their room. Glenn is taping up a few of their drawings when he gets there.

"Can you help me with this?" He asked, trying to tape up the top of a poster that's way out of his reach. 

Daryl reached up and simply pressed the tape to the wall. He could feel Glenn's annoyed eyes on him, and smirked. He loved making him feel small, because well, he was. He grabbed another drawing and began taping it up. When Glenn finished putting up all of his old drawings, he grabbed a pair of clothes and started towards the door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He said, standing on his tiptoes to give his boyfriend a kiss.

Daryl nodded and grabbed another drawing,"Be there in a minute."

So Glenn took off, and he finished putting up the drawings. Smiling at their small masterpiece that would surely grow larger, he grabbed some clean pants and a baby blue shirt, and took off to the showers. The steam filled shower greeted him as soon as he opened the door. He spotted Glenn, naked and wet and looking fondly at Daryl's signature.

He undressed and took a glance in the mirror at what Glenn had done to his back. There were tiny little flowers all over his scars, and a large pair of wings over top them all. Just like the wings on his vest. His lips pulled up into a smile. He turned back around and flicked his hair from his eyes. A pair of thin arms wrapped around him, and Glenn's wet nose nuzzling his neck. Lightly kissing a scar on his shoulder.

"I know, overly sappy right?" Glenn asked, barely audible over the shower.

"Nah." Daryl wrapped his arms around Glenn's and shut his eyes.

Glenn finally managed to drag him under the hot water and carefully began to wash Daryl's hair. Daryl rolled his eyes and went to do the same thing. Glenn brought the soap close to one of the sharpie tattoo's, only for Daryl to catch his hand and shake his head.

Glenn shrugs and goes around it,"Alright."

After they finished with their shower, Daryl grabbed Glenn's hat and ran for it.

"Hey!" Glenn ran after him, giving up on getting his shirt on,"Daryl!"

He heard Rick laughing as Daryl took off down the corridor with Glenn's beloved hat. Glenn swerved around a corner, hitting his hip on a doorknob. Daryl slowed down and turned back around when he heard the painful thunk.

"Ah!" Glenn froze up a little and continued on after him.

Daryl put the hat on his head sideways, and took off once again. He lunged into their room last second and landed in the unmade bed. The hat still on his head. A giggling Glenn followed in his footsteps, and fell on top of him.

"Brat." Daryl turned his head to look at the kid laying across his back. 

Glenn dug his nose into his shirt and huffed. When he didn't get the response he wanted, he caught the piece of clothing between his teeth and tugged. Daryl thought he looked like a puppy like that, biting at his shirt and tugging. Giving in, he pulled the shirt off and let Glenn do what he wanted.

Glenn rolled off of him and tucked himself into the messy sheets,"I wanna do that again."

Daryl kisses him just because he wants to,"Mhm." 

They're both still wet and the sharpie on them is definitely going to stain the sheets, but they honestly couldn't care or less. Daryl rolled over and felt Glenn shift closer so that he was pressed against his back, cheek resting on one of the decorated scars and edge of a wing, and an arm around his waist. Daryl brought his hand up to hold it.

And when Glenn woke up to having sharpie on his cheek and Daryl laughing his ass off, neither couldn't resist showing off their makeshift tattoos around camp.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved! Hope you enjoyed, have a lovely day guys :)


End file.
